


Revenge Is Best Served Hot

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Captured, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Darkfic, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Don't Judge Me, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Oral Sex, Futanari, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt, Kink, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revaoi, Revenge, Rimming, Tit Jobs, Torture, Voyeurism, also if you squint you might notice one more ship, but that's not for sure, but you may as well, evil!Bessho Ema implied, yeah and I wrote this one because I needed to vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Thanks to someone's help Blue Angel was given a chance to get her revenge on the man who made her go through a traumatic experience. Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, didn't expect that much of bestial fury, his mind and sanity were certainly not ready for this...





	Revenge Is Best Served Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing special to say here. I suppose tags are eloquent enough...
> 
> Oh, but perhaps I should mention that there might be a tiny-bit of a head-canon that Revolver knows what Zaizen Aoi's personality is like IRL.

Even as she logged in and was standing there Blue Angel was not entirely sure about this. This place, something akin to an anechoic chamber, created by Ghost Girl was truly an elaborate trap.

" _Don‘t worry_ ," the woman said back in the real world, her smirk sure reminded the one of the Devil himself. " _None of his subordinates would be able to track his ass down. As soon as he is in our little "box" he's all yours. Enjoy the opportunity to your heart's content._ "

And now Blue Angel gulped as she looked right in front of herself, in the direction of the only illuminated spot in the room immersed in pitch-black darkness. It was so eerily quiet, as the room was indeed anechoic, that the girl shuddered as an unnaturally sonorous sound of fabric rustling reached her ears. Blue Angel bit her lower lip as she felt a chill running down her spine, and this feeling was further amplified by the realization that she was wearing of black leather bodysuit. Ema said this was a perfect outfit of "a dominatrix", though the girl herself couldn't help feeling embarrassed as this suit was totally exposing her breasts. And to be so exposed in front of...

There came a sound of rustling again.

"Uuh... I-It's..." the girl nervously whispered but in these walls it was useless to keep it to herself as the silhouette tied to a steel bondage bed in the center of the room raised his head at the sound.

"I think I recognize this voice..." came a low, masculine one. "Blue Angel, is that you?"

Revolver, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi himself, frowned as he squinted, trying to make out the silhouette hidden from him in darkness. He grit his teeth as he tried to lift himself a bit and the shiny blue whip that was tying his hands above his head cut deep into his wrists. His legs that were tied apart had already grown numb as the whip was limiting his blood circulation, and even if Revolver clearly realized that all this was happening in VR the feeling was so realistic that even he was slightly nervous about it.

Blue Angel sighed quietly and, having brought up all her courage, finally came out of the shadows, heels of her thigh-high leather boots were clapping loudly against the stony floor.

"Hooo?" the Hanoi leader's face remained composed though a bit sceptical as she approached him. "So it is you. How interesting. And what kind of business does the main idol of LINK VRAINS have to do with me?"

As soon as Blue Angel stopped in front of him something clicked inside her, having caused her face to grow darker.

There was he. Revolver, the leader of notorious cyber terrorist organization. The man who caused so much damage to LINK VRAINS overall and...

"Ugh. Who would have though," he sighed, not hiding annoyance in his tone, "that I would be kidnapped by someone like you."

"Yes..." Blue Angel desperately tried to keep herself cool but she still failed to hide shaky notes in her voice. "You're my hostage now."

Of course he was! After everything he had done to her.

"Y-you're..." long blue hair covered, like a curtain, her grim face and the girl bit her lips hard as she clenched her fists shaking in fury. "You're nothing but a criminal! You hurt innocent people! You're..."

"And I put a virus inside you, correct?"

Blue Angel flinched. Flashback as bright as a lightning bolt burst inside her head and struck her every nerve with sharp pain. Was it the calmness of his voice despite the situation he was in or maybe those images and sensations that ran through the girl's body again but it felt like a thousand needles impaled her brain all at once.

The virus.

That... That gross thing which used to be inside her body, even if only a virtual one, had caused her so much suffering. She clearly remembered that feeling as if some lukewarm liquid were rushing throughout her entire veins, inflaming every single one of her nerves, causing a wild pain to bubble up as if she, Blue Angel, was boiling alive in the depths of Hell. No matter how much she squirmed, how much she tried to struggle but the pain was so violent that she could do nothing but scream, inhumanly and inarticulary, as tears were rolling down, staining her face. She could do nothing but feel her insides being burned as agony was the only thing that overwhelmed her entire consciousness. Yes, there was nothing but infinite pain and...

" _You're a Knight of Hanoi!_ "

There was this man's, Revolver's voice. Deep and imperious it reverberated inside her head akin to some sort of dreadful hypnosis and she was unable to escape as it was like squeezing her skull with large white-hot forceps.

"You've..." Blue Angel could not control herself as her knees and shoulders started trembling on their own. "You have violated me!"

That's right. That's exactly how his presense inside her head felt to her. The way his mind-control burned her brain, dirtied her in front of thousands of spectators. The way he made her pure white wings just disappear, dissolve into star dust and she literally fell from grace right into darkness.

"Oh?" Revolver's eyes went wider for a second and then his face regained its composed expression. "Is that what this is all about?"

He sighed heavily. He understood her reasoning, and yet how did he get into this in the first place? The last thing the leader of Hanoi remembered was strolling across LINK VRAINS when all of a sudden something like a tiny stag beetle clung to the bottom of his coat. As soon as Revolver had a chance to properly react it had immediately grown large enough to capture him in some kind of a black sphere and when he ended up inside that darkness a powerful jolt of electricity knocked him out. When he came to some time later he found himself immobilized due to blue energy whip wrapped tightly around his limbs and... the rest you know.

"This is quite a nice trap," Revolver looked around. "Whoever helped you with it must be a real professional. However, you clearly underestimated my own skills. I am the Knights of Hanoi's leader and I don't carry this title just for giggles. I can see a microscopic fracture in this sphere and I can use this opportunity and immediately send a signal to my subordinates, but..."

The smirk that spread across his face sent another portion of shivers down Blue Angel's spine as that man was looking right into her eyes, almost piercing through her very soul.

"You've actually got some nerve doing this to me," his tone bore notes of sheer amusement. "Very brave of you, I must say. Moreover, you've chosen very... interesting way to get your vengeance on me."

His eyes trailed up and down Blue Angel's curvy body that looked especially seductive in her dominatrix suit and then stoped at the girl's bare juicy breasts. As soon as she followed his gaze she blushed furiously and covered them with her palms right away.

"Oh come on," Revolver snorted, having barely managed to hold back laughter. "It's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before. And don't try to act so innocent now. You know what you were doing when you _specifically_ targeted me. You want to play with me, right? Don't you dare saying "no". Your erect nipples speak louder than you."

Blue Angel's lips trembled as she wrapped her arms around her chest tightly, hugging herself and looking to the side. Her cheeks were burning, her knees were shaking and akin to matches that were about to break apart. How did everything turn out like this..?

" _Show him you're not the girl he can just mess with,_ " Ema's voice oozing with archness resurfaced in the girl's thoughts again. " _Teach his ass a good lesson, darling._ "

Damn that Ema! Pushing her, Aoi, to do something as lecherous as this... What would her brother say, no, what would he _think_ about this?!

Revolver was watching her silently. Even though he tried to keep his face and voice as calm as it's even possible in situations like this numerous worst case scenarios were flashing through his mind. That girl really looked mentally unstable and Hanoi's leader's heart was beating much faster in suspence of what was about to come. And yet...

"You have every right to hate me. Come, take whatever you want from me."

Blue Angel's eyes went wide open for a second. Pure anger boiled deep within her system, having caused her flushed face grow darker than storm clouds, her facial muscles twitch, her teeth grit and her fists clench. Her entire body was shaking though this time not from fear or nervousness but from the wild pressure created by raging sea of lava inside her.

"You..." fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in her small narrowed eyes. "Are you taunting me?!"

"No way," the leader of Hanoi shrugged, the feeling of total uneasiness was traveling through his veins and nerves but still haven't made it to his facial muscles and skin. "I'm simply saying do as you please. It's just... if you're seeking for a shortcut to darkness then this is it."

The girl shuddered. Something turned upside down right in her very core. Her chest tightened and she could feel her ribs cutting right into her lungs. Blue Angel's breaths grew shallow, her lungs suddenly became heavy. As if some glass vessel exploded inside her head and hundreds of sharp shards altogether pierced in her brain. And that glass vessel also contained highly inflammable liquid and as soon as it spilled from the shards and touched her brain it was immediately engulfed in crimson flames.

"H-how dare you!!" her face was no longer human-like at all, that was the expression of an enraged beast. "Who the hell are you to preach me morals here?!"

Before Revolver could blink he groaned as Blue Angel swiftly got on top of him, her weight was surprisingly heavy for such a fragile-looking girl. Having slapped his mask with all her might, she made it just disappear, in other words she deleted this piece of his clothing files. His soulless opaque yellow eyes went wide when the girl moved closer, her pelvis hovered right above his face and she moved the bottom of her body suit over to the side.

"Wh-what are y... ghuu!"

He never finished his sentence. Blue Angel forced her pussy right onto his mouth as she sat down on his face. Revolver's breath hitched in his throat and he shut his eyes, but the girl grabbed his hair and made both his mouth and nose become buried deep in her womanhood. As if electric current ran throughout her entire body Blue Angel moaned loudly and bent her knees, squatting and pressing onto Hanoi's leader more as she opened her pussy wide with her fingers and let the guy "dive" deeper into her slit.

"If you say I have the right to do anything to you..." the girl's smile was absolutely ominous and carnivorous, certainly not the expression of the usually friendly and cheerful Blue Angel, it was more a naughty tigress disguised as her look-alike. "Eat me up!"

As she pressed onto him Revolver gagged and physiological tears appeared in the corners of his eyes as his face reddened. He honestly did not expect things to turn out _this_ way. Every last bits of his relative tranquility vanished into thin air as his heart quickened and quickened until it was about to burst. No, that was _not_ what he expected at all! He analyzed the situation and calculated that it wouldn't happen like this. Sure, he didn't observe Blue Angel in much details before, he never though that was actually necessary as the girl seemed as simple as she looked like: amiable, energetic and bubbly in VR, shy and timid and submissive IRL. Thus, none of these traits could have possibly led to Revolver being suffocated by her vagina as his nose and mouth were forcibly rubbed against her pussy hole.

"What's wrong?" Blue Angel scowled as she pinned him down more with her weight, his writhing around was irritating her. "Are you going to suck me or what?"

She tugged at his hair again, causing Revolver to hiss. His face was contorted in pain and disgust. He was disgusted by himself as he realized that aside from horrid discomfort he started feeling arousal. Yes, fucking arousal as he was forced to inhale the girl's sweet musk and her overflowing juices were wetting his lips.

"Aah..?! Hmm..." Blue Angel's lips curved in a lewd smile as he bit her own lips in delight.

Revolver's hot tongue intruded her most private place as it slowly rubbed her wet and swollen labia. In spite of being overwhelmed with shame and self-hatred the leader of Hanoi decided to go along with it. Yeah, he still remembered about the weak spot in the girl's trap but he prefered to stay true to his own words about Blue Angel "deserving" to get her revenge on him. After all, he _did_ abuse her, used her as a guinea pig for Hanoi's virus and a bait to lure out Playmaker. That's right, Revolver's goddamn chivalry got ahold of him at the worst time. He sucked at Blue Angel's slick folds, protruded his tongue further and licked at her velvety walls drenched with love juice. The girl atop of him mewled as she threw her head back.

"Aaahh... ah, yes... yes... there..." she was playing with her own breasts, groping them, rubbing areolas and tuging at nipples gently. This was causing pleasure to surge throughout her entire body and combined with her pussy being stimulated it was simply blowing her mind.

Revolver kept hungrily licking Blue Angel's core and soon he was unable to distinguish between his own saliva and her natural lube as it mixed together and was pooling in his mouth, trickling down his chin. The girl could no longer control herself either as she bucked her hips, teasingly brushing his mouth with her pussy, her juices became a leaking flow now.

"Oooh... so good... uh... aah... eeegh!"

Blue Angel was panting but then gasped and could not hold back a high-pitched squeak. The lukewarm tip of Revolver's tongue swirled around her clitoris, brushed it and then the sweet love bud was wrapped by moist lips. The girl yelped and gripped onto his hair, pulling him closer and letting him suck her clit deeply. And Hanoi's leader did, he sucked it mercilessly, drawing it in and out of his mouth to create a friction.

"O-ooh... good... oh!" Blue Angel let out a heartfelt cry as little bolts of pleasure were shooting right into her core.

Revolver kept his eyes firmly shut as he tried his best to dissociate himself from the situation. He focused all his thoughts on those mechanic motions of his tongue and desperately ignored the unbearable heat that started gathering in his own crotch. But it was nearly impossible as Blue Angel's moans, the bittersweet taste of her juices and the hot bulk under his tongue were pushing his mind further in pitch-black madness. Blue Angel's voice kept leaking out in ecstasy, her squeals and squeaks were getting louder and louder as the thrilling sensation was radiating through her body and right to her center where Revolver was still sucking her.

"Uhh... huh... aaahh! God! I... I can't..!" she gasped as her hips twitched in violent convulsions, the indescribable heat attacked her nerve endings all at once. "I'm... I'm cumming!"

As soon as she cried out lots of her girl-cum squirted right into Revolver's mouth. The leader of Hanoi almost choked as it was gushing down his throat. Blue Angel's head was thrown back as she was catching her breath, her hips were still twitching ever so slightly as her orgasm was pulsing in her pelvis.

"Hehe... That was something," she giggled, looking down at Revolver who was spitting and spluttering as lower half of his face was generously covered in her cum. "You sure know how to use your mouth, Revolver-sama."

He coughed more and glared at her.

"Are you done here?"

His heart stopped as she chuckled, having moved a bit further, and leaned down to his face.

"Nooo way," she sang, licking her own juice from the corner of his mouth. "Revenge is a dish best served hot, isn't it? I'm not satiated yet, you know."

His breath hitched in his lungs as her foot touched something especially sensitive down his body.

"Can't you feel it too?" she taunted him as her heel poked the tip of his erect penis, so hard that it was practically ripping through his clothes. "You dirty-minded villain. Enjoying yourself in situation like this, huh? Well..."

Blue Angel suddenly turned around and got on all fours, her plump butt was now facing him. She gripped her buttocks and spread them, revealing her rear hole.

"My ass too, please," she purred. "If you do it properly, I'll try my best to ease your tension here."

The girl chuckled and with a single snap of her fingers erased the files of his jumpsuit, leaving only his boots and coat on.

"Oh my," she chirped as his cock bounced out freely. "You're so needy, aren't you?"

Revolver grunted as Blue Angel's hands squeezed his manhood hard and started rubbing it up and down.

"You can't help it, right?" she grinned sadistically, having picked up pace, her hands were swiftly running from the root to the tip as Revolver's flesh wet with pre-cum was making nasty squelching sounds. "Come on. Do as I order and I'll make you feel even better."

Hanoi's leader bit his lower lip hard enough to draw some blood, his brows were furrowed and his face was glowing red. This was getting too far, his common sense screamed in righteous agony, and yet his entire body was experiencing a crushing defeat every second as another flick of Blue Angel's wrists was making his mind explode over and over again. Unable to endure it any longer Revolver stuck his tongue right into the girl's butt hole. Blue Angel whimpered as the tightest of her openings was aggressively invaded.

"Ah! Oof! Mmm..."

She laughed a little at the ticklish feeling of the moist tongue thoroughly swirling her ass hole. Especially sensitive nerves that were never touched were now caressed, waves of unknown but pleasant feelings were sent up from Blue Angel's heated brain and down to her curled toes. Revolver's tongue was actively wiggling inside her ass, so the girl chuckled and with the expression of a sly fox wrapped the tip of his cock with her puffy and soft lips. She was a woman of her word, thus she eagerly took the guy's shaft fully into her mouth and immediately started bobbing her head up and down, sucking him hard.

"Ugh! Ghh... hnhhhgh..."

As his muffled groans reverberated inside Blue Angel's anus a bright flash of shame bursted inside his mind, enlightening it for a brief moment.

" _What the hell am I..?!_ "

But then primal primitive instincts that were somehow active even in his body made of binary code took over him again as the girl brushed his throbbing dick with her wet and hot tongue and he kept on voraciously eating her ass.

"Hhgh! Oooh! My!" Blue Angel moaned as Revolver's tongue started thrusting in and out of her butt hole. "Don't stop! More! More!"

She pleaded desperately and as to encourage him grabbed her huge boobs and energetically rubbed his cock, squeezing its head tightly in her cleavage. The leader of Hanoi let out a low, bestial grunt, but the girl only giggled and stopped her titjob as she resumed licking his shaft up and down, wetting it with her saliva and occasionally cupping his balls with her naughty fingers. As she teasingly nibbled at the glans of his dick Revolver groaned like a wounded animal.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Blue Angel smirked, rubbing his foreskin with her thumb and watching his manhood getting even bigger and redder with its veins twitching and pulsing.

"I-I'm gonna... I'm cum... cumming!" the leader of the Knights of Hanoi cried out, throwing away all his pride and shame.

"Oh no you don't!" Blue Angel laughed maniacally as she snapped her fingers again.

Thick blue energy thread appeared in her fingers and she immediately used it, swiftly and tightly tying up Revolver's cock.

"There," the girl chuckled, looking at grimace of pain on Hanoi's leader's face. "It's a bit early for your little friend to spill its load just yet. Bear with it for now, okay, sweetie?"

She giggled and mockingly kissed the throbbing tip of the penis.

"Y-you're!" he grunted through clenched teeth. "Blue Ang... no. You're Devil!"

For a second Blue Angel became dumbstruck. It was even less than a second but it was enough for fear to run through Revolver's veins akin to icy, liquid metal, paralyzing him and making him watch the girl in silent terror. Her expression was disturbing to say the least. Her wide open blue eyes turned lifelessly gray with pupils nowhere to be seen, great part of her face was heavily shadowed and it didn't seem like the lack of illumination in this room was the cause of it. It was more like some eerie force was possessing Blue Angel, like her mind was darkening with each second that she kept looking at him, her abuser.

Yes, that was it and Revolver realized it clearly.

Blue Angel had gone insane and that was entirely his fault.

So whatever was coming for him next was a justified punishment.

And his fears were confirmed as the girl first chuckled in low, sinister growl-like voice and then bursted into high-pitched maniacal laughter. As she was laughing her body was twitching in uncontrollable convulsions. The sight of it made Revolver's blood freeze completely and he automatically jerked his own body in a fruitless attempt to escape. Fruitless because his limbs were still tightly bound by blue energy whips that cut deep and caused him burning pain even through the fabric of his gloves and boots.

"Right-right!" bug-eyed Blue Angel tilted her head, staring at him with absolutely crazy grin. "You're absolutely right! I am Blue! Devil!"

Revolver flinched again as her psychotic laughter and a sudden realization that the fracture which was his only way of escaping had abruptly disappeared struck him together.

" _What the..?!_ "

Panic discolored his face and bubbled up in his chest like an acid as his heart began thumping like a bird trying to break free from his ribcage.

" _How... When did they do that?!_ "

There was no escaping for Revolver now even if he wanted to. Apparently, whoever was helping out Blue Angel in this hunt had finally shut the trap completely.

" _Damn it!!_ "

The leader of Hanoi was now really left one on one with a revenge-hungry savage girl. That's where his own bits of righteous self-conscience led him to. Well done, Revolver-sama! 

"Oh, how sad," Blue Angel cackled as if she read his thoughts and gently touched his cheek drenched with sweat. "It seems you thought you could endure whatever punishment such a "weak" girl as I am could have possibly given you, mm? Too bad. It seems it is _you_ who underestimated _my_ resolve to cause you pain... My red-hot "dinner" is far from over yet!"

With large eyes no hiding dread Revolver was watching the girl rise above him as she stood on her knees. Her pretty face got contorted in lecherous expression of bestial arousal as she opened her vagina wide and started rubbing her clit roughly. Lewd moans and squishing sounds were echoing loudly in the dark room as hips were violently swaying and fingers were jerking off the red swollen bulk... that was somehow getting bigger and bigger.

Revolver's heart gave off a loud _ba-dump_ and stuck in his throat as a huge erect penis bounced out right in front of his face.

"Ta-dah!" Blue Angel winked and giggled in her usual idol's manner as she energetically rubbed her new-grown "instrument" in her hand. "Surprise-surprise!"

Before Revolver even had a chance to react a loud gasp erupted from his mouth as the girl squatted over his belly and started wildly bucking her hips, making their hard cocks bounce against each other.

"Look, Knight-sama," Blue Angel chuckled as their penises wet with pre-cum were sliding together. "We're having a real sword fight here! I wonder whose is going to win? Oh! Don't say anything! Of course it's gonna be mine since it's bigger and harder!"

Revolver could do nothing but incoherently whimper as he felt his body getting rapidly hotter.

"Oh? What's wrong?" the girl scoffed at him, looking at his flushed face and stuck-out tongue with a grim sense of satisfaction. "Are you feeling that good already? Well, you're a good boy for licking my ass so nicely earlier... though yeah, alas in VR one cannot fully grasp the same gist of it. You probably didn't get to taste me at all!"

Hanoi's leader shuddered. That was true. Even though he always despised virtual reality for its inauthentenity at the moment he felt truly blessed that he didn't get to savor something he would have definitely found gross in real life.

"But worry not! I'll treat you with something nice right now!"

Helpless whine was forced out of Revolver as Blue Angel gripped his head tightly and impaled his mouth with herself, her cock buried deeply in his throat. The leader of Hanoi gagged, tears were streaming down his burning cheeks as the huge, veiny and hot thing started violently thrusting in and out. Unlike her asshole Blue Angel's dick had a vivid and quite realistic salty taste of pre-cum overflowing from urethra. Revolver desperately kept his eyes squeezed shut as the girl was mercilessly ramming herself into his throat, fucking him right in his mouth as her hips were rocking faster and harder. He did his best to ignore everything: pain caused by Blue Angel pulling at his hair, his jaw being extremely tired, rivers of tears and runny nose, suffocation coming from long and thick object constantly blocking airways. But what he prayed to forget about the most were his pride breaking into pieces, his own treacherous body craving to orgasm against his will and his mind declining into insanity.

_It's not real, it's only virtual._

Muffled whimpers were trying to come out of his throat but all of them were blocked by the big throbbing dick coated in Revolver's own saliva.

_It's not real, it's only fictional._

And yet his throat was actually in a lot of pain. It burned like it was literally cut open.

_It's not real._

Yes. He even lost _his freaking arm_ once while being in this virtual body without serious consequences for the real one, so, naturally, right now was also not a big deal.

_It's not real._

"Ummngh... Mmmngh..!"

_Not real..._

Revolver kept on clumsily sucking and soon he shot his eyes wide open. The cock in his mouth grew bigger and hotter. As it happened Blue Angel let out an excited moan and her frictions became much more erratic as her dick pulsed inside wet cavern of her hostage's mouth. Panting hard, she started sliding in and out so roughly, totally forgetting that the guy beneath her could suffocate any moment.

"Oh, shit..! I'm... I'm cumming..!"

Revolver's whole body flinched in terrible convulsions.

**_It's not fucking real!_ **

But the leader of Hanoi could not hold back the heart-breaking whine as with one, the hardest push Blue Angel ejaculated. Her cock jolted energetically, firing a huge jet into his mouth, filling it instantly. And right after that another hot stream shot but, not finding a room, spilt on Revolver's cheeks. Letting out a high-pitched yelp, Blue Angel threw her head back, her eyes rolled in ecstasy. This feeling was definitely too much for her to take. Having pulled out her cock, she harshly rubbed the lenght with both of her hands, catching some of the copious amounts of white sticky liquid as third and fourth surge of cum rocketed, landing right on Revolver's face.

"Oops. Sorry!" Blue Angel laughed, merrily looking at his face soiled with tears and semen. "I suppose there was too much of my load for you to handle, however..."

She grabbed his chin and jerked it up.

"Drink it," she ordered in an icy tone. "Blue Angel's sperm is sweeter than ambrosia. Come! Drink it all!"

The girl squeezed his cheeks and grinned widely, watching him frantically swallowing her gooey juice and almost choking on it.

"Amazing, isn't it?" satisfied, she hummed.

"Hell... no!!" Revolver coughed violently, lots of semen was running down his face, dripping off his chin as he pierced her with eyes full of hatred and disgust. "Are you done yet?!"

"You have truly done an outstanding work with that sweet mouth of yours," Blue Angel shrugged. "But as you can see..."

Revolver's breath got stuck in his chest and his very perception of reality started swirling as he saw that even after having ejaculated her cock was still hard and twitching.

"Aww, look!" Blue Angel smiled cheerfully, stroking it gently. "My little buddy hasn't got enough and is eager to play with you more! What should we do, hm? Revolver-sama?"

He clenched his teeth so hard that it hurt and hissed, feeling as if he was about to vomit.

"D-don't you... Don't you dare!"

"Don't I dare what?" the girl mocked him as her dick passionately rubbed against his rear hole. "Why shouldn't I? Look, your nipples are all stiff."

To prove it Blue Angel leaned closer and pinched them hard enough to make Hanoi's leader grunt.

"You're horny as hell," she tugged at them, rolled them between her thumbs and index fingers. "Heh, it's kinda cute, I must say. You're almost like a girl. So sensitive. Tell me... Is Revolver-sama, by any chance, a female in reality?"

"I'm... not!"

Yet he panted and moaned. The last bits of his man pride were crumbling into dust as he involuntarily started bucking his hips upwards.

"Oh my!" Blue Angel's eyes lit up in excitement as she grabbed Revolver under his knees and spread his legs wide. "Would you look at that! Your anus wants me so much that it's literally throbbing!"

She traced her long fingernail round the sphincter, having made the leader of Hanoi flinch nervously.

"Now-now," the girl smiled slyly at him. "Relax. I'm preparing you right now so that you could feel better. _Much_ better..."

Revolver's heart lurched in his chest and he hissed in pain as a finger went inside his butthole. Looking at his grimaced face, Blue Angel only grinned and immediately added a second finger as he bit his lips hard enough to draw some blood. Revolver was pressing his lips tightly just so that muffled whines and whimpers wouldn't come out but that was impossible. His breathing became shallow, his body now sparkling with sweat was on fire, his own swollen cock still tied with blue energy threads was twitching so violently that it inevitably caught Blue Angel's attention.

"Hm? Oh dear. It seems your inability to release cause you some real agony, huh?"

She poked his hardness and smiled sadistically when a pained gasp surged from Revolver's throat as he arched his back then bucked and tried to get away from her, but both she and restraints around his wrists held him tight.

"Shush!" the girl leaned to whisper into his ear, her hot breath burned his earlobe as her hand were stroking his cheek in almost loving gesture. "It's in your own best interest to be a good boy and submit to me."

"Ugh..! Fuck you!" Revolver hissed but then yelped as Blue Angel laughed and squeezed his already pained cock in her hand.

"That's what I'm about to do with _you_ , sweetie!"

Revolver groaned loudly when the girl's fingers started gliding inside his ass. She didn't show him any mercy, her razor-sharp nails were scratching his insides, causing him to breath sharply and more tears appear in the corners of his firmly shut eyes.

"Hehe... Like I said before, it's a great plus of virtual reality that certain _unsighty_ aspects of real flesh body are conveniently removed. We don't have to waste our time on things like enemas! Isn't that cool?!"

The only response Blue Angel got from the leader of Hanoi was incoherent grunting. Revolver could no longer gather his thoughts together, they were scaterring around chaotically and if some of them happened to come together somehow they still didn't make any sense. He was completely unable to distinguish whether his sensations was purely a virtual simulation or the real thing. Blue Angel's eyes, peeled wide open, glittered with the overwhelming desire to hurt him, so she shoved her fingers in further, gradually heightening pain as she scissored his insides.

"Hnng... ghh..." Revolver squirmed, his head was swiming in the feeling of hellish heat taking over his brain.

"You look like a little cheap whore down there," came Blue Angel's murmuring voice.

And that was true. Revolver lost whatever last pieces of shame he had as his breathing got choppy and he started to buck his hips upwards, craving for Blue Angel to give him more. Even while in virtual avatar his physiological need to climax defeated all and every of the virtues he supposedly possesed.

_Cum... Cum... Cum..._

That was all that Revolver, the Knight's of Hanoi's leader wanted.

_That's all._

If rape conducted inside LINK VRAINS could be classified as mind-fucking, then it was it.

**_Revolver's own mind betrayed him._ **

"My, my! You have got so turned on," Blue Angel's eyes shone with insane glee and as she was stretching his opening wider she reassuringly rubbed his buttock with her free hand. "You must be accepting your fate, huh?"

Revolver didn't answer, only whined like a tiny beaten pup, feeling bereft at the absense of her fingers when she pulled them out of his asshole.

"Don't worry, baby," the girl purred as she released his legs from restraints and, having opened them wide, lined herself up with his entrance. "If you make me feel good, I'll return the favor... you know what I mean, right?"

Revolver whimpered helplessly, his own throbbing cock was killing him.

"I'm happy we understand each other," Blue Angel leaned and kissed him on cheek while the tip of her erect lenght teased his hole.

" _Cut it out... just... put it in!_ "

This was the only thought that Revolver was able to manage through the hiss of pain as the girl clutched his buttcheeks, forcing them to spread wide apart, and then he cried out with a shriek. Blue Angel wasted no time in going slowly, she immediatelly plunged swiftly deep within him. Tears streamed down Hanoi's leader's eyes as he could feel his insides shredding from the thick penetration. He felt like his nerves were on fire as the girl began to thrust viciously inside his depths and the thrusts were fast, hard and agonizing. Blue Angel knew and remembered about a prostate's existence, so she tried to avoid stimulating it at all costs, thus denying Revolver any sort of pleasure. After all, when she was talking about giving him one she meant it purely figuratively and not word for word. The only one to get the real pleasure here was her and only her. And yet, even though he clenched his teeth hard Revolver let out a treacherous moan of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Oh? Is someone feeling good, eh? Enjoying yourself, Revolver-sama?"

She picked up her pace and a sob choked in his throat as the cock explored further inside him, creating a visible bulk in his stomach and almost protruding its skin.

"Mmm... Your ass is so tight though!" Blue Angel sighed in delight, having drawn his legs over her shoulders, ploughing his insides deeply and enjoying the feeling of his walls quivering and squeezing her. "Hehe, it's like chewing on my penis! Feels so good!"

Revolver's answer to this came in form of a loud muffled moan.

He was going crazy. His head was completely blank, only waves of unbearable heat were flooding his brain. His senses grew completely unreadable and overheated nerve system was already heavily malfunctioning, making pain into pleasure, suffering into ecstasy.

Yes. His mind had totally fallen into darkness, having left behind only a glitchy mess that was now the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. The only thing that Revolver craved for as he rocked his hips in perfect rhythm with Blue Angel's frictions was...

_Harder, faster... oh yes._

Blue Angel was never a psychic but as soon as she saw the expression on his face she knew what happened. Oh yeah, she broke him completely. As soon as she realized that her wide, empty eyes glimmered with insane glee and an unnaturally big smile stretched across the length of her own face as she admired her handiwork.

Yes. Revolver's sanity was now practically at zero. His own flushed cheeks, stuck-out tongue, saliva streaming down his chin and darkened yellow eyes were the vivid proof of that.

_**More! Please, pound me stronger, Blue Angel!** _

"Ara-ara..." her breathy voice was nauseatingly suave. "I think I'm going a bit too far here. You are enjoying it  _way_ to much for this to be your punishment. I should remind you your place, you slut."

Without slowing down her rhytm Blue Angel let go of his legs and snapped her fingers, making a long blue energy whip appear in her hands. Before Revolver could realize it his eyes bulged. The whip got tightly wrapped around his neck, squeezing, throttling him. His face flushed even worse and he darted a watery glance at Blue Angel. He gasped. His fists flinched and jerked in vain. Another whip only burned him through his gloves, taunting his helpless plight. His heart palpitated gripped with fear. Alarm flooded his face, wiping away all signs of short-lived ecstasy. Revolver thrashed, or, rather, only weakly squirmed, making Blue Angel chuckle carnivorously at the sight of this.

"Well? Now that's more like it, don't you think?" she taunted, her face got blurry as his vision started to fade slowly.

"S-stop..!" Revolver rasped with tremulous voice, but the heavy and unwavering pressure on his throat only intensified.

"Why should I? This way it only feels better... here!"

Revolver gasped but no sound left his crushed throat as Blue Angel's started slamming her hips even harder, her thrusts escalated in speed and force with thunderous vehemence. The girl grinned at the sight of Hanoi's leader mouth agape, his face turning bluish as he arched his back, writhed fruitlessly beneath her. Revolver's heart was frantically thrashing in his ears, his head was about to explode.

_**He felt like he was going to die.** _

"Aaaah..." this moan of Blue Angel was indecent in every way. She threw her head back, relishing the mind-blowing sensation of her cock being squeezed by hot and tight walls.

She no longer cared about the person suffocating underneath her. And while the girl was pounding assertively into him with feral thrusts, over the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh Revolver tried to distract himself by thinking at least of something, _anything_ , but his thoughts were drifting away due to the lack of air. Yes, he could not escape this reality in any way, the cock ramming into him over and over again, tearing his insides apart, kept on bringing him back into this nightmare, not granting him mercy of falling unconscious.

"Ooooh shit!" seconds felt like minutes before Blue Angel's breaths became ragged and Revolver felt his ass stretched even more by her enlarged and pulsing dick. "Thi-this is it..!!"

Revolver didn't expect his neck to be released from its restraint so his lungs almost ripped apart as he inhaled so deeply that they hurt while air rapidly filled them to the brim. The next moment his entire body bounced up as his cock was freed from threads that were torturing him this whole time.

"L-let's... together!" Blue Angel's voice was coming in hiccups as she rocked her hips as fast and hard as she could not in reality. "I'm gonna... inside you... c-cum... aaahhh!!"

Revolver's mind was blown up once again as the cock buried deep within him spurted hot shots right into his insides, pouring sperm into his body.

"Gnhhh... Aaarghh!!"

Animalistic cry bubbled up and flew out of Revolver's throat as his own longing cock exploded in climax and dense streams of cum splattered all over his stomach. Even some moments later when Blue Angel was already catching her breath small rapid surges of semen were still shooting from the tip of his twitching shaft.

"Haha... Energetic, huh? Even when you're so victimized? Geez, you're such a horny bitch! Aren't you ashamed?!"

No response. Only heavy panting and small quiet sobs were coming out of Revolver as slight tremors of the aftermath of his orgasm were still coursing through his body. His insides were burning with acrid bitter mucus, white gooey liquid was gushing out of his stretched asshole. Revolver could not speak, could not think. His mind was wrapped in veil made of darkness and Blue Angel's words were simply unable to reach him. His very mind was somewhere far away from here, neither in VR nor in the real world. His heart got stuck somewhere in between, in some sort of deep abyss and nobody could have possibly hear him screaming from that bottomless darkness. It wouldn't matter if Revolver screamed with all his mind from that darkness, nobody would come to save him, that's why...

"Now... Do you realize _what_ did you do to me?"

Even though his mind was dominated by white noise ringing in his ears he clearly heard this question of Blue Angel's. She was glaring down at him with blank, glassy eyes, and yet those eyes were as clear as a mirror while reflecting just how much satisfied she was after having tortured him to this extent.

Yes. Revolver vividly realized everything as he was trembling and lying tied up, his whole body soaked with sweat and covered in semen.

He realized it and his very human essence was shattered in pieces.

He was nothing but an empty shell no more wishing for anything than perishing, disappearing completely from both real and virtual, physical and spiritual worlds.

_**Revolver simply wanted to cease from any form of existence.** _

"You pathetic whore," Blue Angel huffed and made a grimace of genuine disgust.

Stony-faced, she snapped her fingers, making the whip holding his wrists finally disappear, but no reaction followed. The leader of Hanoi was just lying there akin to discarded broken puppet, soiled and miserable. Indeed a puppet as he didn't even flinch when the girl slapped his face hard enough to turn his head.

"Don't you think this is over," she emitted a low growl. "Even if I enjoyed the main course, my cock is not ready to rest without having some dessert."

Revolver, scarcely breathing, threw a lifeless glance at her yet huge and blood-filled erect length but... he did not care anymore.

_He couldn't care less about anything anymore._

"Come on!" he didn't blink at Blue Angel's harsh tone as her furious glare burned right through him. "Down on all fours like a true bitch you are!"

No objections followed. Nerves were no longer clogging Revolver's throat, his heart wasn't pounding like crazy. There were no qualms, no indignation, no shame as the leader of the Knights of Hanoi crouched like he was told to and, just like a bitch in heat, wiggled his ass in front of Blue Angel.

"Wow," she wolf-whistled at the sight. "What a naughty pup you are, Revolver-sama!"

He managed to refrain from shrieking, though he did grunt rather loudly as three of her fingers were inserted in his anus simultaneously.

"Aah... You're so good there, baby," Blue Angel murmured, rubbing his insides and enjoying the sensation of tight hot flesh squeezing and quivering around her fingers. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a nice reward if you are a good boy and bark like a doggie, okay?"

Revolver shuddered at those words. Sense of shame returned to him for a brief moment as he bit his lower lip and, blushing, was about to yell "no!"... but then he yelped as a big red hand print was left on his buttock where the girl slapped him with all her might.

"I can't hear you, dog!"

The leader of Hanoi swallowed a sob and his pride was nowhere to be found once again as he slightly parted his trembling lips.

"W-wan-wan..!*"

Blue Angel laughed as joyfully as a little kid as she stroked his butt gently, praising.

"That's a good puppy! Well, a promise is a promise!"

There came a familiar sound of fingers snapping and a gun appeared in front of Revolver.

"This is your reward," the girl explained, smirking. "Your namesake. You named yourself after it, correct? I figured it wouldn't harm to use it for our fun as well."

"Our... fun..." he whispered in a husky, soulless voice.

"That's right. Don't worry, it's not loaded... heh, though even if it was, it wouldn't have made much difference since everything here is fictional anyway, right?"

Right or wrong... honestly, it didn't matter to Revolver anymore.

Whether this was fictional or real, whether this gun was empty or loaded...

_**Both Revolver and the man behind this virtual guise wouldn't mind dying anyway.** _

"You know how to play with this, don't you?" Blue Angel mocked him as she took her fingers out of his butt and, having grabbed his waist, pulled him closer, the tip of her cock teasingly poked against his swollen hole.

Revolver didn't have to say anything. Like an obedient, mind-broken lecherous sex slave he sucked down on the gun and didn't even whine or whimper when Blue Angel, turned on by the scene, drilled her impatient dick inside him and started moving right away. 

"Goddamn... You do feel amazing!" the girl moaned as she was gripping onto his thighs and flapping her hips hard against his.

The guy underneath her didn't react at all. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused as he was concentrated solely on fellating the revolver, sloppily brushing his tongue all over the barrel, sucking on the trigger guard and wrapping his lips around the tip. The corners of his mouth were spit-slick and shiny, cold metal was coated with saliva more and more with each bob of Revolver's head. At some moment the inflexible metal cut a careless line across his gums and a thin trail of blood trickled down his chin.

"Tasty, huh?" Blue Angel chuckled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and, leaning forward, picked up her pace, practically tearing apart hot and slick insides of Hanoi's leader.

No answer. Revolver only quickened his own pace too, bobbing his head more actively and taking the barrel deep into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked _hard_. He actually _had_ one and only wish left inside his now completely blank head — he wanted a miracle to happen and suck out a bullet that would splatter his brains all over this cursed place.

"Oooh... yeah... So good..." Blue Angel moaned and, not slowing down her frictions, suddenly grabbed Revolver's semi hard cock and started pumping it.

Revolver flinched at the abrupt pleasant sensation as the girl stroked his length a few times and that was enough to work up a proper erection.

"Come on, slut," wetting her hand with his pre-cum, she whispered sultryly in his ear. "Cum for me."

He let out a low, guttural groan, protesting half-heartedly... but not because his shattered mind was screaming about it being wrong but because he wanted to suck onto his namesake for some more. Somehow, surprisingly, the feeling of this metal thing thrusting in and out of his mouth felt better than it should have and...

"Ghh...! Uuugghhhh!!"

Blue Angel impaled him all the way in and slammed right against his prostate, forcing a deep groan out of him as both of their cocks spilled simultaneously. The girl's body was simply going into repeated convulsions as black charred wings spread behind her back and her pulsing cock was filling Revolver's belly with loads of hot semen. Revolver's knees buckled and he almost lost his balance as he pulled the gun out of his mouth with an obscene, wet-sounding pop and inhaled so sharply that his lungs hurt. His own dick spurted out a few jets of white man-juice before immediately growing soft as he had orgasmed.

"Ah... ah... hah..." Blue Angel was greedily catching her breath as her chest was rising up and falling down slowly, her skin glimmered with sweat, her long blue hair turned messy. "Hehe, now that was delicious!"

She gave an airy laugh as she tilted her head and watched the leader of Hanoi sprawling in front of her. Barely breathing Revolver was lying face down, his butt puckered up and lots of cum streaming down his shaky thighs.

"You're so tasty..." Blue Angel giggled as her eyes narrowed slyly once again. "But I don't think I'm full yet. I'm still in a super bad mood and even after cumming so much my cock is yet stiff..."

Her hips rocked and a swollen tip poked Revolver's butt cheek.

A tiny breath hitched in Hanoi's leader throat, he clenched his hands into fists... only to close his eyes and throw away all thoughts about escaping. Whatever Blue Angel had in store for him now as she grabbed his waist and yanked him up, having forced to sit — nothing mattered anymore.

_He just wanted to sleep so badly..._

_~~~_

"Eeeeh..? Again?"

The woman's eyelids were naturally heavy after staring at her computer screen for hours, and yet the intense show displayed there didn't seem to come to its end any time soon. Yeah, even if Bessho Ema whole-heartedly loved this kind of entertainment, this amount of it was too much for her mind and body to handle.

"Geez, Blue Angel," she sighed heavily, watching the girl relaxing on her back and the leader of Hanoi, with clamps on his nipples and gag in his mouth, straddling her, bouncing up and down on her dick. "I know I was the one who pushed you into this, but you're going a little overboard, don't you think? I mean, come on... my wrists are already in pain."

She sighed again as her right hand just couldn't stop caressing her swollen labia and her fingers were furiously thrusting in and out of her squishy pussy, occasionally teasing her throbbing clit. The seat beneath her was all soaked with pussy-cum that was generously spraying out each time Ema climaxed, and up till now it had happened no less than five times.

"Who would have thought though?" the woman moaned while her left hand was actively groping her bouncy breasts. "Quiet and submissive Zaizen Aoi-chan turned out to be quite a real sadistic pervert. Just like they say about still waters running deep. Aoi-chan's hidden dark side, her suppressed emotions and capabilities, they are... aaahh!"

Ema couldn't hold back her lewd voice when the pit of her stomach got crushed by overwhelming heat and lots of love juice squirted out as she came.

"Oh god..." her face was flushed, she was hardly breathing and yet she smirked, licking her fingers coated in her own cum. "But I have to say, you're amazing, my sweet "angel"-chan. If only you knew how much profit I would gain from blackmailing the Knights of Hanoi themselves... I doubt their leader would like to be known in LINK VRAINS not only for cyber terrorism but also for something like _this_."

A low, satisfied purr came from the cunning hacker as she enthusiastically sucked on her fingers.

"But don't you worry, Aoi-chan. As for you, I would never dare to blame you for this. After all, once tasted — you can never live without it. This is the taste of delicacy called _revenge_."

Bessho Ema chuckled carnivorously, watching Revolver's blushed cheeks soiled with tears and semen, but then the vibration of a cell phone caught her attention. With her fingers still wet with saliva and her own cum she accepted the incoming and a cheerful mask of her-answering-Zaizen-Akira's-call appeared on her face.

"Hiii! What's wrong, at this hour? What? Your sister? No, I haven't seen her. Did something..?"

Long curtain of her glossy pink hair was hiding an insincere smile.

" _Ah yes... This sweet delicious taste..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> * wan-wan (ワンワン) is what dog's barking sounds like in Japanese.


End file.
